


Arkadaşça Sohbet

by Austenviolet



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En sevdiğin renk ne?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkadaşça Sohbet

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword Challenge’ın “kırmızı” kelimesiyle yapılan turu için yazılmıştır. 1x07 civarında geçmektedir. Mitch’in Jamie’ye tam ne zaman âşık olduğunu bilmediğimizden, o esnada âşık olduğunu varsaydım.  
> İlk Zoo ficim ve uyarıyorum: Mitch'i kesin ooc yaptım çünkü çok zor bir karakter kendisi...

“En sevdiğin renk ne?”

Sokak ışıkları ve yıldızların eş parıltılarla aydınlattığı bir Paris gecesinde, Chloe’nin evinin balkonunda yan yana sessizce otururlarken, Jamie pat diye sordu, Mitch ondan tarafa bir bakış attı.

“Neden?” diye yanıtladı, dudağının kenarında minik, alaylı bir gülümseme belirirken. “Ne önemi var ki şimdi?” Jamie onun yüzündeki ifadeden, ilk tanıştıkları günkü konuşmalarını hatırladığını anlayınca kendisi de gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

“Bilmem, sanırım buna arkadaşça sohbet diyorlar.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu; diğer herkesin uyuduğu evden de, uzaklardan gelen silik sesler harici şehirden de çıt çıkmıyordu. Jamie, profesörün ona değil, karşıya bakan profilini izlerken, sanki hayatları tepetaklak yuvarlanmanın eşiğinde değilmiş de, yarın huzurlu bir güne uyanacaklarmış gibi rahat hissetmesine bir açıklama bulamıyordu; ama yine de üsteledi.

“Mitch?”

“Hımm?”

“En sevdiğin renk?”

Mitch iç çekerek ona dönüp tekrar bakarken, bu kez yüzünde biraz da sıkkın bir ifade vardı.

“Daha ciddi problemlerimiz yok mu sence de?”

“Çok komik.” diye kaşlarını çattı Jamie. “Şurada iki dakika durmuş seninle insan gibi sohbet etmeye çalışıyorum...”

_Ve bir adamı öldürdüğümü unutmaya_ , diye ekledi zihninden. Ama Mitch de onun düşündüğü şeyi düşünmüş gibiydi, çünkü genç kadına bakışları yumuşamıştı.

“Eh...” Sandalyesinden doğrulup kalktı. “Uyumaya çalışsan daha iyi edersin bence. Yarın uzun bir gün olacak...”

Jamie yutkundu. Uyumanın ona ne cins bir sürpriz getireceğini ya da en başta uyuyup uyuyamayacağını bilmiyordu-bunu da yüksek sesle dile getirmedi; ama Mitch ona, bunu da anlamış gibi üzgünce baktı. Belki de anlamıştı; bu adamın ne kadar zeki olduğunu Tanrı bilirdi...

“Ben yatıyorum.” dedi Mitch, söylenmeyen şeylerin ağırlaştırdığı havadan rahatsız olmuş gibi  kıpırdanıp. “İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler.” diye mırıldandı Jamie ve tekrar karşıya bakarken, üşümüş hissederek kollarını kendine sardı.

“Jamie?”

Genç kadın başını çevirdi, Mitch tam içeri girmek üzereyken kapı eşiğinde durmuştu.

“Kırmızı.”

Jamie istemsizce sırıttı.

“Neden?”

Ve Mitch tam da ondan bekleneceği üzere omuzunu silkip, cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeden gittiğinde;  Jamie tüm merakına rağmen, ona kızamadı.

“Çünkü bana saçlarının rengini hatırlatıyor.” cevabını almak için, uzunca bir süre beklemesi gerekecekti.

Neyse ki Jamie Campbell, istediği bir şey için beklemeyi çok iyi bilen bir kadındı.


End file.
